


To Become A God

by Rarepairking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, REALLY BIG PROJECT WHOA, prob gonna have to add some tags later, there might be some smut later just bc that s my jam, this is gonna be huge im so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepairking/pseuds/Rarepairking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama once knew a man who told wild tales. Tales of mythical creatures here in the real world. Tales of angels with kind faces but harsh hands. Tales of demons that hid in the darkness and waited for humans to come to them. Tales of gods, gods made of stars, gods made of fire, gods made of stone. Anecdotes about creatures in the deepest woods that appeared human, if you were to ignore the horse’s body springing from their waist. Terrifying stories of enormous and terrifying creatures in the deepest oceans with sharp claws, deceiving faces, and hypnotically beautiful scaled tails.<br/>But that’s all they were, tales and stories, because the man was old and senile. And that’s what Kageyama Tobio believed, until his 16th birthday when he was forced to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate

          Tobio’s feet barely brushed the sand as he ran towards the ocean. The faint call of his mother, saying “don’t go too far” almost didn’t reach him, but he called back that he wouldn’t - when of course, he would. Maybe his mother should define how far “too far” was.

          The boy slowed down as the first small wave broke over his legs, wading in slowly to avoid slipping on the submerged rocks, slimy from algae, at the bottom of the shallows.  
          Settling into the water with a soft sigh, Tobio tilted his head back and allowed the water to soothe him. And yet there was still that chill of fear that came from being a part of a vast and unknown ocean, with depths never discovered for fear of wait may lie in wait. Tobio allowed himself a few drifting thought of the tales of mer, half-barely-human and half-vicious-sea-monster, before he shook off the fear with a reasonable thought of “If it’s there, someone would’ve seen it before.”  
          But of course, there _was_ that old man…

          Something brushed against Tobio’s foot and disrupted his train of thought, and he held very still. The twinge of fear stayed until he realized it was just a fish as he felt the weird but familiar sensation of a fish pecking at the freckle on his ankle. Tobio found this amusing, and snickered at the fish for a minute more until abruptly deciding that he was bored.

          “I’m bored,” he stated aloud to no one, “What should I do now….Oh! I guess I should explore a bit.”  
          Before now, Tobio had lived with his family in a town next to a lake. Yesterday, they had officially moved to this new town by the ocean. It was fairly small, and the Kageyamas’ house was set a bit farther apart from the others. So this was his own little beach now.  
          Tobio looked around: to his left, a small cliff separated him from a rocky section of the shore. To his right, a much larger cliff stood proudly, more rocks causing the water to be rather dangerous around the base. So Tobio started swimming left.

          Upon closer examination, the boy found that there were a cluster of rocks surrounding the smaller cliff, too, although they were submerged underneath the water. Tobio took a deep breath, plugged his nose with one hand and dropped under the water, feeling the rocks with the other hand.

          Slick and slimy with algae, as expected, but something seemed off. At the time, Tobio chalked his feeling up to the rock configuration, or intuition. But in hindsight, he supposes that it was fate, prodding Tobio onwards towards his inevitable destiny.

          And suddenly he realized that there was a tunnel.


	2. Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a chance to work on this lately, and even less time to type it! I have the next few chapters already written, i just need to type and edit them. who knows when they'll actually get typed and posted though? Well, I'll try my hardest. Sorry for another short chapter, but it's all i have time to type right now... anyways, thank you for reading!

          Tobio pushed up to the surface, breaking the water with a gasp. His heart pounded, the thrill and adrenaline of an impending adventure coursing through his veins. He felt like he’d just discovered something he could keep all to himself, if he so wished. It wasn’t as if anyone else lived near this beach.  
          With some difficulty, Tobio slowed his breathing enough to get a few deep breaths filling his lungs before he dove again, determinedly swimming into the tunnel.  
          Since his eyes were closed to keep the saltwater out of his eyes, Tobio let his fingers brush against the side of the tunnel; it dipped slightly before abruptly leading up. Which thrilled Tobio - there was no way he’d gotten past the cliff yet, so this tunnel must lead to a cave inside of it.  
          When Tobio’s head broke the surface and he opened his eyes, he came to three conclusions. One, he was indeed in some sort of cave. Two, he was not alone in said cave.  
          Three, the other occupant of the cave was most definitely not human.

          The first thing he noticed was the tail. Specifically, the large cadual fin at the end of the tail - it was a deep red, with a black stripe at the very end. Three points defined it, and he could tell just from looking that they could easily cut flesh. The tail itself was a dark orange at the very end near the cadual fin, lightening as it got closer to the waist of the creature to a shimmery, beautiful golden.   
          And then the scales melted seamlessly into skin. The creature had a normal human torso, if a bit more translucent, almost. Its arms were thin compared to its torso, and its fingers looked almost too long with webbing in between. Sharp but small nails caught attention at the end of its fingers.  
          Long, red slits ran on either side of the creature’s neck, obviously gills. They flared a bit as Tobio watched. Pale, pink lips covered sharp teeth, and its nose looked oddly flat. It had pale orange hair, flattened and slick with water. Its ears were pointed in an almost elfen way, with small hints of what may be webbing. Large amber eyes with slitted pupils looked at him with about the same awe that Tobio was looking at it. Most of its eye was just the iris, making it difficult to see the whites of its eyes. A third eyelid followed slowly as it blinked, fascinating Tobio even more.  
          So the old man’s tales were true, and Tobio was currently treading water right in front of a mer. 


End file.
